wikiswtorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of Sullust
The First Battle of Sullust was the first in two battles of the Great Galactic War to involve the Sullustan homeworld, Sullust. Assarius Kliel and his apprentice Desarus Ren Kai were given command of the 3rd Sector Fleet and sent to recapture Sullust from the resurgent Sith Empire. The battle served as Desarus' Trial of the Flesh as part of his Jedi Trials. The battle was a victory for the Republic and a failed test to see if the Inexpugnable-''Class'' Tactical Command Ship would be of any use against the Sith (It proved to be incapable) and cost the life of admiral Emnor Kai. =The Battle:= After the forming of his own personal squad, Desarus began to participate in the war obviously along with his master Assarius Kliel in missions to different worlds for various reasons including aiding the Republic war effort. Indirectly this led to Desarus' Trial of the Flesh. Assarius and Desarus were assigned to command the Republic 3rd Sectorial Fleet which was currently being headed by a recommissioned Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship and veteran ships such as the Hammerhead-''Class'' Cruiser - Kai's Fist and the Foray-''Class'' Blockade Runner Ominous, which was also under the command of Emnor Kai - Desarus Ren Kai's father. The First Battle of Sullust where these events were taking place seemed to be progressing well at first with the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic forces fighting to a major stand still, whilst Assarius was on the command bridge of the large Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship he made use of his Battle Meditation to improve the fighting spirits of the Republic while demoralizing the Sith force. That was until Sith reinforcements arrived using the very same hyperspace corridor the Republic themselves had used prior to the battle. The Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship was put under heavy fire by the Sith Destroyer-''Class'' Battleships - forcing Assarius to give up use of his Battle Meditation in favour of defending the ship from boarding parties that were trying to capture the old dreadnought. the Inexpugnable-''Class'' Command Ship now out of commission while the Republic Forces did what they could to aid it - the Kai's Fist was thrust into the position of commanding the fleet in it's stead. Emnor Kai lead the fleet as best he could, at first his unorthodox tactics started to hammer away at the Sith Fleet causing them to lose there footing in the battle until the Republic Forces led a daring charge headed by the Kai's Fist, the charge going a little less than expected saw the Kai's Fist cut off from the rest of the fleet. Surrounded on all sides by ships more advanced and more powerful than itself the Kai's Fist had a not much in the hope of survival. Eventually the shields on the Kai's Fist fell and a critical torpedo shot to the engines saw the Kai's Fist being pulled into Sullust's orbit. Emnor Kai refusing to leave in an escape pod ultimately saw his end along side the burying of his ship on the planet's surface as it collided with a rock face - where a large spike of rock pierced through the transparisteel windows and impaled Emnor. Desarus hearing the news from an admiral on-board another ship became out raged and led crazed attack runs with Serpent Squadron. During these runs Desarus eventually attacked the Sith Destroyer-''Class'' Battleship responsible for the finishing blows to the Kai's Fist. Targeting the command bridge of the battleship and with the aid of the full fire power of the Serpent Squadron they were able to bypass the shields and Desarus came close to dealing the final blow but refrained himself in the last moments knowing that killing in anger was a step closer to the dark side. Despite this a Republic pilot continued the attack and fired on the shield less battleship causing it's destruction. The aftermath of the battle eventually resulted in victory for the Republic once the 9th Sectorial Fleet arrived to support the 3rd Sectorial Fleet and eventually take over it's position above the planet as it's defence. The Republic also set up plans for the building of an orbital shipyard for better protection and more ships to aid the Republic fleet. Category:Battles of the Great Galactic War